Tears of an Fallen Angel
by DeanCaslover1214
Summary: During an high school Valentines Day talent show, Castiel out his feelings for Dean in a song. Dean realizes that he loves Cas and Cas loves him. With a little encouragement from Charlie he tells Cas and realizes he's been with the wrong person. song!fic destiel. Collaberation with DestielNezushi614.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ This is a high school AU that I thought of and my best friend Katie helped me write this is also posted on her account DestielNesushi614. We were very board at 1 in the morning if you couldn't tell. This is a three part story, the next part will be up in like an hour once we write it. I so do not own Supernatural. Ok so my friend and I were informed that we are not allowed to type lyrics into our stories. Anyway so we went back and reedited it so sorry if its slightly different than the last time you read it.**

CHAPTER 1

Castiel Novak was very nervous, and nauseous. It was to be expected, he was performing a Taylor Swift song in front of the whole school, including the man he loved, Dean. Cas started pacing back and forth behind the stage waiting with trepidation. Cas and Dean were best friends but if Cas had to see Dean hook up with another girl, he just might kill himself. Cas had loved Dean for years, ever since they met in the playground in kindergarten.

Charlie stood to the side, looking a little guilty. Well she should, a voice in his head thought, she was the reason he was doing this stupid thing in the first place.

Charlie was feed up of the UST, unresolved sexual tension, he and Dean were throwing off and signed him up for the Valentines Day talent show, and to sing the only Taylor Swift song that he liked, Teardrops on my Guitar. When Cas found out he was furious, but then he thought about it. If Cas had to live with Dean as his best friend for the rest of his life, that would have been fine. But Cas could not live with Dean as his best friend who hooks up with a different woman each week and eventually get married, completely unaware of Castiel's feelings for him. Cas loved Dean with all of his heart and soul, and could not stand to see Dean with a woman without knowing Cas's true feelings for him. And a small bit of Cas hoped that Charlie was right, and that Dean did feel the same way as him, and could love him. It was a small hope, one that he truly did not believe.

His thoughts of the young teen almost overwhelmed him. It completely silenced the world around him, engulfing him in a bubble of warm happiness. He jolted when the cold yet comforting hand of the principal pulled him out of his thoughts and gave him the five minute reminder. He started shaking, which Charlie must have picked up on because she immediately came to his side for a quick pep talk, Charlie style.

"Cas, calm the Hell down. Dean loves you, even though you don't think so. And you obviously love him, since you're this nervous. Just take a few deep breaths and do those actor warm up things."

"Actor warm up things?" He looked perplexed.

"Yeah, you know…" She started making awkward movements and noises that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"You can stop, you can stop, I think I get the point."

"Great. Good luck, keep doing...that. I'm going to go sit next to Jo. Your singing better be romantic, its Valentine's Day so half the audience is hoping to get lucky tonight." She gave him a swift pat on the back and she was gone.

The lights began to dim in the audience and shift towards the stage as the booming voice of Principal Michael Milton dragged him out of his dreamy void once again. Okay, he thought, this is happening. I'm going on stage. I'm going to sing a song. He chuckled under his breath, I wonder if Dean's heart beats faster when he's the center of attention. No, he loves it.

"And now, without further adieu, Castiel Novak!" Principal Milton thundered.

The curtains opened, he was on stage. He sat down on the lonely chair in the middle of the stage with his guitar and little microphone. He scanned the crowd for a warm, familiar face, and the one in the middle of the front row horrified him.

It was Dean Winchester. Crap.

Wonderful. Now Cas had to deal with his crush in the front seat, while he sang a love song about Dean, while he replaced 'Drew' with 'Dean'. Fan-fucking-tastic. He tried to ignore Dean's unsettling presence as he started to play the familiar tune…

Throughout the song, thoughts buzzed in his mind like bees around a forbidden flower, keeping him in raw emotion for the entire performance.

(AN-Listen to the lyric for teardrops on my guitar and you can probably make sense of what comment goes where. Replace Drew with Dean. Sorry My friend and I were told that wecouldnt have the lyrics on so we reedited it.)

"Ignore the fact that Lisa is becoming his high school sweetheart, just look at Charlie, just look at Charlie…I wonder if he knows how much he breaks my heart being with random chicks that don't deserve him...I wonder if Lisa even knows how lucky she is to have him…Dean might not think he's perfect but he's perfect to me…I really, really hope she knows how lucky she is that he loves her instead of me… I love him with all my heart…

Near the end of the song he shed a tear thinking about all the dreams he has had about them being happy together, forever.

Once the song was over, he didn't even wait to see if he got applause, he didn't care. He faked a smile and ran off stage so he wouldn't have to face Dean.

Cas kept running until he got outside behind the school and hid behind the closet structure he could find which happened to be the dumpster. He fell against the wall and slowly slid down. Tear running down his face thinking about how he lost his best friend. "Dean is going to hate me forever and it's all my fault. How could I have been so stupid to think I could do this, let alone get him to love me. He deserves someone so much better than me. I love him, but he will never love me as more than a friend especially after what I just did. Why did his dad have to raise him to think that he could never be anything more than his little soldier." He was so full of anger ,fear and pain that the emotions was piling onto years of deep seeded hate for Deans father John. He loses control and continues to rant. "The horrible way that John raised Dean, Dean thinks for no one but Sam. Dean never thinks about himself, never goes after what he truly wants, because he thinks that he doesn't deserve it even when he does. I love Dean and I wish that Dean could even think about loving me back and think about himself for once in his life. To be honest I wish he could be happy even if it wasn't with me. Dean deserves some happiness in his life besides Sam. He is better than the life he was given."

He heard a thud, and fell into silence but couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face thinking about the life he knew he could give Dean if Dean would give him a chance. He sat in silence thinking for what felt like forever, but in reality was five minutes.

He heard another thud, this one was more of a bang. The rusted metal doors of the school burst open and out came Lisa, screaming with rage. Dean followed closely behind. Cas panicked and pushed himself further behind the cafeteria dumpster, and listened to the drama unfolding in front of him.

"What the Hell do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" Lisa screamed.

"Lisa, I-" Dean tried to explain himself, but he wasn't given much of a chance before Lisa dove back in, cutting him off.

"No, you fucking listen to me, Winchester. I have given you everything. I went to your stupid ass shoot-em-up movies, I took rides in that shitty car of yours, I even tried to make friends with your weird moose of a brother. And now you're saying that's all for nothing?"

Cas could see it in Dean's face that that line really hit him, he loves that car more than himself, and no one, repeat, no one, insults Sammy.

Dean's face turned from caring to a stone cold rock.

"Listen here, you bitch. We weren't even dating, we were fucking. Okay? You have no right to say you cared about my life. You know nothing about me. So yeah, I'm dumping you out like last week's apple pie because you never cared and you never will and I might deserve pain in this world, I know that I deserve to go to Hell, but I don't deserve to have to put up with you anymore."

Cas could tell that Dean has wanted to say that for a long time.

"So that's it? You're leaving me for your socially awkward maniac of a friend who acts like a fallen angel all the time?"

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, because my socially awkward maniac of a friend gives two damns what happens to me and I have had a crush on him ever since I looked into his big baby blue eyes in kindergarten but I never had to balls to say anything and tonight I found out he actually loves me. So I think I'm going to spend less time with sluts like you and more time, in fact, the rest of my life, with someone who means something."

Oh my god. He's talking about me. Cas thought, completely in shock.

He started to walk away towards the building.

"You asshole!" Lisa shouted after him.

He said nothing, he didn't even turn around, just shot his middle finger straight in the air at her. Castiel quickly realized that despite the wonderful turn of events that he just witnessed the worst was yet to come; Dean was heading to the dumpster. Crap….

**_AN-Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the inconvenience of not having lyrics._**


	2. Chapter 2

**An-I don't own Supernatural. As always enjoy. This is a collaboration with DestielNezushi614**

-A few days earlier-

"I'm going to sing in the Valentine's Day talent show." Cas said to Dean with hopeful eyes that Dean would be excited.

"Wait, what?" Dean replied, confused.

"I'm entering the talent show. Charlie dared me." Cas said looking at Dean, eyes still hopeful.

"Why would you enter the stupid talent show Cas." Dean said.

"I told you Charlie dared me to enter, and sing for the person I have a crush on or she would tell my crush that I loved him." Cas was still looking at Dean, eyes never wavering.

"Well I hope you and your crush will be very happy together." Dean said, slamming his locker shut. He stormed to the front doors of the school as the final bell rang. He only looked back once and saw Cas looking heart broken, which confused Dean. But when Cas saw Dean looking he smiled at Dean, but the smile looked a little forced.

Dean walked over to Benny's empty house ready to rant. Dean walked in and found Benny with an open ear, which was exactly what he needed.

"Valentine's Day is so freaking close and I'm just going to do something stupid to get Cas to notice me. And now he's doing this singing thing at the talent show and it'll be for someone else, I can't handle that."

Benny glared at Dean for his utter stupidity.

He huffed, "You do know that boy loves you, right doofus?" replied Benny, almost sarcastically.

Dean just looked up through tear-glazed eyes. All he could squeak out was a pathetic:

"W-what?"

"You idiot. That poor boy has loved you for years and you honestly have never took notice?" Benny looked like he was dealing with a four year old with no concept of relationships.

"That's not funny. Don't fuck with me on this. I really love him, this is serious, man." Dean replied with anger, unable to believe or even process that Cas loved him.

"I'm not fucking with you. You're the one who's fucking yourself over by hiding your feelings and pretending like Cas gives a shit about anyone but you." Benny responded.

"C'mon, Cas deserves better than me, he's practically an angel, he would never love a freak like me."

"You're not a freak, you're an idiot, because he does love you!" Benny's voice raised, and led into a two-year-old shouting fight between the two friends of 'does not!' 'does to!' back and forth until…

"Ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful, what's all the fuss?" Charlie broke in.

Dean shouted her way, ramped up by Benny, "Benny says Cas loves me and it's not freaking funny because I love him and he could never love me!" His voice cracked along the way, since his face was streaked with white hot tears. He was expecting Charlie to take his side against his friend but instead he got an exasperated:

"Ugh, not you too, seriously, Dean? Cas is over there crying his eyes out because I put him up to the talent show and now he thinks that you're going to hate him after he sings because of the way you acted when he told you the good news. He thinks you're going to hate him after you find out that he loves you! I knew you were a dick but I didn't know you were an idiot too!"

Benny looked smug, "HA! Told you so!"

Because of that, Dean used all of his built up anger to throw a punch towards Benny's head, knocking him out so Dean could have a serious conversation with Charlie alone.

"Wow, nice one." Charlie complemented his punch, "but you're still an idiot."

"How am I an idiot for looking at the facts. I'm going to be a dropout with six bucks to his name from a broken home and Cas, Cas is basically an angel." He massaged his hurt hand that just knocked Benny's lights out and the tears began to quietly stream again.

"Wow. I had no idea you had this bad a case of whiny bitch syndrome and low self esteem issues. Dean, you're better than this. I know that you can see it. Hell, even Sammy can see it, why are you denying yourself of Castiel? He's a good kid and he loves you more than life itself."

Dean was balling now and he couldn't talk. He just needed some time alone. He probably would have punched Charlie too, but he feared her and loved her too much as a sister.

"I-I can't do this right now…" Dean whispered and shoved past Charlie, out the door, onto the sidewalk. He had to get somewhere alone, he couldn't let anyone see him like this. He ran to the neighbourhood park, which was empty because all of the little ones were in daycare, and sat on one of the rusty swings. All he wanted was a shoulder to cry into that agreed with him in how fucked up this was, but something like that didn't exist.

Maybe Cas really does love me. He thought, No. Don't do that to yourself, Dean. You have enough shit as it is. And even if he did, you would have to deal with John...oh fuck. Sammy. He realized he had left Sammy home alone with John, the sperm donor (because Dean could never think of him as an actual dad. Bobby was more of a father to him than John Winchester will ever be). He raced home because he knew that leaving those two in a room together would get Sammy bloody for sure.

-present time-

Dean sat in the audience, worried about who Cas would sing for. His friends have done a good enough job of giving him empty hope that Cas loved him, and now he was fully prepared to be crushed. He was thinking so deeply about his blue eyed angel that he almost forgot he brought a date to the show: Lisa.

Principal Milton's booming voice pulled Dean back to reality when he announced Cas onto the stage. At the last minute, Charlie sat next to Dean and beside Jo. "Ready for a cool show, bitches?" She whispered.

This is it, I'll finally know for sure...Dean thought. Cas slowly and awkwardly staggered onto stage and sat in the chair in spotlight.

(AN-Listen to the lyric for teardrops on my guitar and you can probably make sense of what comment goes where. Replace Drew with Dean. Sorry My friend and I were told that wecouldnt have the lyrics on so we reedited it.)

Cas started singing and Dean noticed a change; Cas changed 'Drew' to 'Dean'. Wait..what...me Dean? He thought. Dean looked over to Charlie and Benny and they both had smug smiles on their faces. Yeah...me Dean...

Dean didn't dare say a word during Cas's performance, so he let his thoughts run wild.

Oh, shit. Lisa...Is he jealous of Lisa? Doesn't he know she's just hot? Oh, Cas...Is this why he always closes his eyes when we go stargazing?

Dean hears his name again and it breaks his heart a little more.

Does he really think I'm perfect?

He heard the lyrics about the crush's lover and he knew Cas was thinking about Lisa. Dean couldn't help but think: Oh, Cas...I don't love her...I love you…

Then the lyrics about not sleeping at night thinking about him really hit Dean hard. He thought, Does he really not sleep thinking I don't love him? I don't want him to cry… Oh God I'm breaking his heart...I never wanted this to happen...

The song ended.

Dean is startled when Cas runs off the stage. Everyone is looking at Dean with anger because he broke Cas's heart, except for Lisa, who is glaring like all Hell just broke loose.

He looked back at her in her infuriated brown eyes and thought, well, better now than never.

"I'll be right back, uh, bathroom break." He followed Cas and saw him in time for Cas to, for some reason, run behind the dumpster. He heard Cas crying, crying, then Cas started to talk…

"Dean is going to hate me forever and it's all my fault. How could I have been so stupid to think I could do this, let alone get him to love me. He deserves someone so much better than me. I love him, but he will never love me as more than a friend especially after what I just did. Why did his dad have to raise him to think that he could never be anything more than his little soldier." Cas paused, then continued, "the horrible way that John raised Dean, Dean thinks for no one but Sam. Dean never thinks about himself, never goes after what he truly wants, because he thinks that he doesn't deserve it even when he does. I love Dean and I wish that Dean could even think about loving me back and think about himself for once in his life. To be honest I wish he could be happy even if it wasn't with me. Dean deserves some happiness in his life besides Sam. He is better than the life he was given."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was dumbfounded.

How could this angel ever love me? I'm just a broken man. He thought, but he knew he couldn't deny it anymore after what he just heard.

Suddenly Lisa burst out of the door, making a loud thud, to come rip Dean apart.

"What the Hell do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" Lisa screamed.

"Lisa, I-" Dean tried to explain himself, but he wasn't given much of a chance before Lisa dove back in, cutting him off.

"No, you fucking listen to me, Winchester. I have given you everything. I went to your stupid ass shoot-em-up movies, I took rides in that shitty car of yours, I even tried to make friends with your weird moose of a brother. And now you're saying that's all for nothing?"

That hit Dean, hard. You fucking bitch, you never talk about Sammy like that. He thought.

Dean's face turned from caring to a stone cold rock.

"Listen here, you bitch. We weren't even dating, we were fucking. Okay? You have no right to say you cared about my life. You know nothing about me. So yeah, I'm dumping you out like last week's apple pie because you never cared and you never will and I might deserve pain in this world, I know that I deserve to go to Hell, but I don't deserve to have to put up with you anymore." Dean was the angriest he'd ever been, but was somewhat relieved because he'd wanted to tell her off for a long time.

"So that's it? You're leaving me for your socially awkward maniac of a friend who acts like a fallen angel all the time?"

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, because my socially awkward maniac of a friend gives two damns what happens to me and I have had a crush on him ever since I looked into his big baby blue eyes in kindergarten but I never had to balls to say anything and tonight I found out he actually loves me. So I think I'm going to spend less time with sluts like you and more time, in fact, the rest of my life, with someone who means something."

Dean felt his face turning hot, not from anger, but from blushing thinking about Cas.

He started to walk away towards the building.

"You asshole!" Lisa shouted after him.

Dean knew he'd said all that needed to be said, so he simply shot his middle finger up in the air at her. She let out a fierce growl of frustration and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Dean alone. But Dean knew that he wasn't alone. He wasn't walking to the building, but to behind the dumpster to confront his love in truth for the first time.

**AN-R&amp;R Once again sorry for the ****inconvenience **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN::-Sorry for the long wait. Still a collab with DestielNezushi614. As always R&amp;R. Still don't own Supernatural.**

_Oh no. Oh no. _Cas couldn't believe this was happening. He knew that Dean was coming so why be quiet? He began to hyperventilate. He could hear Dean's dirty boots thumping closer and closer to him, knowing that when he arrived, Castiel's life would be over. Thump. Thump. Cas was reminded of a bad dream he had the night before, when everything went wrong.

"Cas I can't believe you did that, we were friends!" Dean screamed in frustration.

Cas broke down in tears.

"Dean...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" Cas pleaded for forgiveness.

"How could you embarrass me like that! Now the whole school is going to think I'm a gay freak like YOU." Dean's face was red like the fires of Hell and still cold as ice.

"Dean, I didn't mean it, I…" Cas could barely breathe. He was choking on his own tears and his soul was overflowing with regret. _He's right, how could I have done that? I've ruined his life and mine… His father is going to kill him..._Cas thought.

His thoughts were interrupted with a blow he thought he well deserved. Dean forced his anger into a punch across Cas's tear streaked face, dropping him to the ground.

Cas's face hit the cold, wet concrete. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to melt into the ground and it to all be over. The last thing he saw was Dean's boot on his throat…

That was when Cas woke up screaming and crying.

Cas snapped out of his flashback and was preparing for the worst as Dean grew closer. Thump. Thump. Thump. Cas breathing was starting to pick up. He was close to a panic attack. Dean grew closer still. Thump. Thump. Cas was seconds away from a full blown panic attack. The Dean in his dream was right. How could he do that. How could Cas tell Dean that he loved him and the whole school was going to hate Cas and pick on Dean from Cas loving him and the whole school was full of homophobic assholes and oh god what about John. John was going to kill Dean because he made friends with a fag, a fag that was in love with him. Oh god he couldn't kill Dean he just couldn't. His breath was coming in short bursts, so much oxygen was getting into his lungs.

"Cas. Cas. Hey. Cas you need to listen to me buddy. Whatever you're thinking about don't." Cas heard Dean say. Dean, when did he get over here. Reminded of his dream the panic attack started to get worse. "Cas, calm down. If you're thinking that I'll hate you, don't. Cas, no matter what you think, you have to remember that even if you like me romantically, I will never hate you."

Cas tried to speak but his panic was making it exceedingly difficult.

"How-can-you-say-that-Dean? I-just-rui-ned-your-life! I-juat-told-the-whole-scho-ol-that-I-like-you-ro-man-tic-ally! I-just-told-your-dad-and-he-is-goi-ng-to-kill-you-and-you-can-t-die-Dean-you-just-can-t…"

Dean didn't reply, but simply crouched next to his poor, sobbing friend, and hugged him tight, rocking back and forth.

TO BE CONTINUED

(just kidding!)

DEAN POV

Dean felt free, he had just gotten all of the weight off of his chest. He was able to 'break up' with Lisa, he was able to confess his love for Cas; he was open for the first time in a long time… he also knew that Cas was listening.

He walked to the dumpster where his little friend was hiding. _Probably in fear of how I would react. _Dean thought. His thoughts were only validated when he heard Cas's breath become choppy and quick. Dean knew exactly what that meant; Cas was having a panic attack. Dean got a flash of when he was a kid teaching Sam how to hunt and his little brother would have panic attacks trying to shoot straight.

He walked even faster. Dean was used to being calm under pressure. He approached Cas and remembered what Bobby taught him when Sam had his attacks.

_Talk to him, slow. Make him know you're there for 'im. _He heard Bobby's voice in his head.

"Cas. Cas. Hey. Cas you need to listen to me buddy. Whatever you're thinking about don't." Dean used the same soothing voice. "Cas, calm down. If you're thinking that I'll hate you, don't." Dean knew what exactly he needed to say next. "Cas, no matter what you think, you have to remember that even if you like me romantically, I will never hate you."

There was a pause, then Cas tried to speak, and it broke Dean's heart to hear his voice so broken like this.

"How-can-you-say-that-Dean? I-just-rui-ned-your-life! I-juat-told-the-whole-scho-ol-that-I-like-you-ro-man-tic-ally! I-just-told-your-dad-and-he-is-goi-ng-to-kill-you-and-you-can-t-die-Dean-you-just-can-t…"

Dean's heart sunk even further into his stomach. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't reply, but simply crouched next to his poor, sobbing friend, and hugged him tight, rocking back and forth as if saying over and over _I'm here for you, Cas, I'll always be here for you._

CAS POV-

They are embraced for what felt like forever. Cas had never been so happy. He was exactly where he wanted to be for a long time: in the arms of Dean Winchester. The silence surrounded them, so Castiel's thoughts were running wild.

_Does he really love me? What he said...is that how he really feels? _

His breath had steadied out, he was perfectly calm and content, listening to Dean's heartbeat. _Did his heart beat for me? _

In a moment of pure passion, Cas leaned up and pressed his lips again Dean's. He lost sense of the world. There was no school behind them, no field in front of them, no universe around them. It was Cas and Dean and love. Then he realized… Dean was kissing him back.

All of the sudden, there was a bang on the window of the door behind them. Benny and Charlie were standing on the other side of the glass, cheering.

_How long have they been watching us? _

Dean looked over and when he saw them he jolted and jumped away from Cas like it was all a big mistake.

_Oh god no. _

Cas was horrified. He clumsily sprang up and ran back into the building, tripping over himself, and disappearing down the hallway. He ran and ran, he needed to escape...again. He stumbled into the closest bathroom and slammed against the musty, porcelain-tiled wall. He wanted to cry harder than ever before, but no tears would come. He was broken.

_I had fucked up once and Dean forgave me. Why did I do it again? How could I have done that? He never liked me, he just wanted to make me feel better. How could I have kissed him? Oh, but it was so perfect...to me. To him, it was just another mistake. Now everyone will bully him too for being gay even though he isn't. It's all my fault. _Castiel's thoughts were ripping him apart. He made no sound. Just sat in shame, quietly bumping his head against the wall behind him in rhythm.

DEAN POV-

Dean held on to Cas. He didn't want to let him go, even when Cas calmed down, and it didn't seem like Cas wanted him to let go either. Cas nuzzled his head into Dean's chest, which filled Dean with a warm, fuzzy feeling he had been reaching for. He realized how much he wanted to protect him. Like he protected Sam, but...differently. Then, he could only think about how much he really loved Cas. He wanted to be with him. He had never felt that way about anyone else before, and he has had his share of relationships.

His heart began to beat faster just thinking about him.

All of the sudden, Cas stirs and reaches up to Dean. He presses his lips against Dean's. Dean is surprised, a bit confused, but most of all, he is happy. He has been waiting for this moment for far too long. He was never happy, he was used to giving all of his might for Sam's happiness, he had forgotten what it was like. Dean kissed Cas back. The world became a blanket around their heat. He forgot about himself, the school, the universe… BANG.

Dean was so startled he jumped back. He looked to the source of the sound and was even more startled. It was Benny and Charlie standing on the other side of the glass window, cheering.

_What the Hell? How long have they been there? Have those assholes been watching us this whole time? _

Dean turned back around to look at Cas, but found him stumbling around trying to run away and succeeded.

_Oh, fuck. Did he think I jumped because of him? _

"Cas!" Dean shouted after Cas to stop him, but he was already gone.

**We're Evil aren't we. R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Isn't it lovely what insomnia will inspire. Still a collab with DestielNezushi614. R&amp;R**

CAS POV-

Castiel hated himself. Not like the feeling you get when you spill coffee or accidentally insult a friend, this was true self-loathing. He didn't know how to live with himself. _Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut in the first place? It would have all been okay. Dean would never have known and we would have stayed close friends for life. _He had flashbacks of all the times he and Dean would laugh together, when they would sneak out of school to play pranks, when they would make the 'world's best cheeseburgers' together. He couldn't even cry anymore. He sat in the dark boy's bathroom in silence, alone.

Until a sound startled him, but not enough for him to move. He was utterly numb.

Charlie came into the bathroom (completely ignoring gener conduct) and plopped right next to Cas and stared at him. They were together in silence until Cas broke it.

His voice was hoarse from yelling, crying, and panic. He pushed to even make a noise.

Without looking at her or even moving, he uttered quietly, "w-what happened..."

He didn't expect her to answer. How could anyone answer that? However, Charlie isn't just anyone. She was the badass-lesbian-comic-loving best friend who would do anything, no matter how awkward, to save her friend's relations.

She simply replied: "Follow me."

Cas didn't want to move. He was numb. He wasn't ready for something else to go wrong. He just wanted to be alone for the remainder of eternity, but he trusted Charlie. He cursed himself for that as he raised his limbs one by one until he stood and walked lethargically behind her.

_Where are we going? _He thought.

She led him from hall to hall until they reached the auditorium.

_Oh no. No, no, no. I can't go back in here, not now. _To Cas, it was the ultimate Hell...it was where everything went wrong because of him.

He shook his head, turned around, and started to leave when he heard a familiar voice in the microphone.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Dean laughed into the microphone. The crowd was still full and restlessly curious.

"Hey, everybody, um, this is a song that I feel describes me and this guy perfectly."

_No. This is not fair. I was wrong, that wasn't the worst scenario… this is. _Cas was expecting the worst. He thought Dean was going to sing 'Gives You Hell' or 'I Don't Care' or something along those lines. He was going to pronounce his hatred of Cas to the whole student body and their families.

"Alright, here we go." Dean looked down a little and laughed, which killed Cas. He always thought that was the cutest fucking thing ever.

**(An-Listen to Endlessly by the Cab and it should make sense)**

_Um.. what, I've never heard this song before. I thought that Dean would hate me. What is going on._

_How did he know I dreamt about him giving me gold rings?_

_I would wear anything he gave me._

Cas immediately thought about the 'old days' when he would sit around watching Dean work on his Baby. _Dean isn't singing a hate song so he must be singing to someone else. Great someone else. Yet another person who doesn't deserve him. Not that I do._

_Yes, you are even though you don't think so._

_Yes, you are. I only wish you could see that._

_Of course not, if it were easy then what would be the point of love?_

_You are my miracle, but you may as well be an angel, you are perfect to me, and the person you're singing this for will never see that like I do.._

_Would you ever love me endlessly?_

_I would choose you over wings anyday, would this person choose you over wings?_

_I also admire a house in the town, the only reason I like it is because I can imagine us living there together married._

_Who would you do this for Dean_

_Your friends are my friends and they only think that I'm crazy for loving you. My friends would never think you're crazy._

_Stop saying that you're not perfect because you are_

_There never is._

_Can't you see that I need you not this person. I need you Dean. Please don't hate me forever. I couldn't handle it._

Dean got off the stage and started walking towards the back. Cas tried to blend into the wall, but Dean saw him anyway. Dean made a BEeline straight towards him, microphone in hand, the other reaching into his pocket to pull something out. _Why is he coming to me, shouldn't he be going to the person he loves, not the person he hates?_

Dean unfolded the paper and showed it to Cas. It said.

_I owe you one cheap plastic promise ring_

_Love, Dean_

Cas couldn't comprehend this. He looked around and saw no one besides him that Dean could be facing.

**but I hope that you'll still wear it.**

Dean's voice broke at the end of the song. Everyone sat in silence looking at the two boys. Dean, still holding his microphone to his mouth, and Cas looking at Dean in shock.

"Cas, will you do me the honor of being my Valentine, today, tomorrow, and forever more?" Dean asked Cas with wide hopeful jade green eyes.

Cas was still looking at Dean in shock. Cas knew that if he was silent for any longer he would break Dean's heart, so he forced up the only thing that came to mind. Cas whispered. "Do you love me?" Cas asked with a single tear falling down his face.

Dean nodded. "Always."

"Then, yes." Dean face broke into a blinding smile. Cas knew tears of joy were streaming down his face. Dean pulled Cas into a passionate kiss. And the crowd cheered.

**You should know that there is more to come. *Evillaugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Don't get used to having 3 chapters every dya. I'm sleeping over At DestielNesuhi614 house and we have insomnia. Any way still Don't anything.**

Chapter 5

DEAN POV-

Dean watched Cas running away from him with dread in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he just fucked it all up. _Why did I jump back? _He knew why he jumped. He had gone deep woods hunting with his father and Bobby since he was a little kid: it was hard wired into his head to jump into action when there was a noise, especially a bang like that. But Cas..._Cas thinks it's because of him...fuck. _He thought.

Dean didn't know what to do. Cas probably hated himself and Dean. He sat on the concrete, hoping in vain that Cas was okay.

He closed his eyes and heard another bang, but this time he didn't care. He felt someone touch his shoulder, trying to be comforting.

He opened his eyes to see Charlie and Benny over him.

"You okay, brother?" Benny asked.

"No I'm not fucking okay! The man I love just ran away from me because you idiots made me jump! Why the hell would you bang on the glass?! You should know by now I can't stay calm when I hear something like that! Now Cas probably thinks I hate him and that he was a mistake!"

Benny and Charlie bowed their heads in some shame of their own. They understand what they did and Dean could tell they felt terrible.

Dean heard Charlie take a breath like she was about to say something comforting or philosophical, but that wasn't Charlie's style.

With Charlie's blatant attitude she uttered, "Dean, you know what you have to do now, right?"

He sighed. Yes, yes he did know what he had to do. He picked himself off of the ground and made his way into the building, making sure to shove both of his friends on the way because at that moment he thought they were dicks who deserved their asses on the concrete where he just was.

Dean hummed the song, making sure he remembered all of the words, as he made his way down the hallways to the auditorium where everyone was barely starting to leave. He couldn't make up his mind whether he hoped it would be full or empty. All he knew was he needed Cas to be there.

He shouted to Charlie, who was following him.

"Hey!"

"YO?" She replied.

"Make sure Cas is there."

She nodded and turned in the opposite direction towards the boys bathroom. Charlie knew that was his hidey-hole when he was seriously upset at school.

"Oh." Charlie said before she left. She turned back and reached deep in her pocket to retrieve a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Dean. He knew exactly what it was.

Days before, when he had thought about singing to Cas, he wrote a little note to hold up to him (Dean was always into the stage drama). It told Cas that he owed him one promise ring. He gave it to Charlie for safe keeping, and that he knew he would die if John found it.

Dean walked up to principal Milton to ask if he could be a last minute entry.

"Well, Mr. Winchester," he looked around the auditorium at everyone grabbing their bags and getting up, "everyone is starting to leave."

"I don't care. I need to do this. Its...important." Dean didn't want to sound like he was pleading, but he was.

"Well...I suppose so." Principal Milton agreed. Dean started to go up the stage stairs when felt Principal Milton's hand on his shoulder stopping him. Milton put his face next to Dean's ear and whispered, "You'd better be nice to my nephew when you date him, boy."

Dean replied in the same whispery voice, "I'd never hurt him. I love the little angel."

Principal Milton nodded in satisfaction and let Dean go. Right as he was reaching the top of the stairs and stepping onto the stage, he heard the doors fly open and saw Charlie with a wide grin and Cas following clumsily behind with tear stained cheeks. Dean's heart sank, _I knew he would cry. _Seeing Cas like that was even more of a motivation, and he took the final step onto the stage and picked up the microphone. He plugged his MP3 player (John would never buy him anything more expensive than that. Despite the fact that he bought an iPhone for Sam, but Dean didn't mind. His brother was more important) into the speaker system to play the song. He shuffled through his playlist to find the only song that wasn't hard core classic rock: Endlessly by The Cab.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Dean laughed into the microphone. It was true, but this was for Cas, so it was worth it. The crowd was still relatively full and restlessly curious.

"Hey, everybody, um, this is a song that I feel describes me and this guy perfectly." Dean could see Castiel's eyes started watering again. He knew it was now or never because he couldn't watch him cry. Not again.

"Alright, here we go." Dean looked down a little and laughed. The girls in the audience screamed. They always said it was cute when he did that even though he didn't understand why.

**(AN-Listen to Endlessly by the Cab, it should make sense.**

_Okay no turning back now. Cas I really hope you're listening. _

Dean thought about his dreams when he would propose to Cas.

_I hope you would wear it every day. _

Dean thought about when John would drive drunk and total Baby so he would fix it and Cas would watch him.

_I'm not perfect, Cas, you are. _

_I love you too much. _

_Of course not, if it were easy then what would be the point of love?_

_You are my miracle. I need you. _

_Would you ever love me endlessly?_

_You deserve so much, you deserve to be an angel. _

Dean imagined them living in Cas's dream house together. He cracked a little smile.

_I would work the rest of my life if it meant I could spend it with you. _

_Your friends probably do think I'm crazy, you're way too good for me. _

_You really are perfect, Cas, I wish you could see that like I do. _

_There never is._

_I'm just a man with the scars of the past but you make me feel like I matter. _

_I just want to be with you more than anything else. _

_I hope you need me like I need you..._

_Here we go. _

Dean got off the stage and started walking towards the back. He saw Cas trying to blend into the wall, but he could spot his love a mile away. Dean made a BEeline straight towards him, microphone in hand, the other reaching into his pocket to pull out the most important IOU card he had ever written (mainly because all of the others were for barkeeps). He saw confusion in Cas's ocean blue eyes and realized that Cas really did think he hated him.

_Oh Cas, you idiot, you're the most important person to me besides Sam, you're the love of my life, my soulmate... _

Dean unfolded the paper and showed it to Cas. It said.

_I owe you one cheap plastic promise ring_

_Love, Dean_

Cas still looked confused as he read the note.

**but I hope that you'll still wear it.**

Dean's voice broke at the end of the song. Everyone sat in silence looking at the two boys. Dean, still holding his microphone to his mouth, and Cas looking at Dean in shock.

Dean prepared himself and asked Cas the most important question to date.

"Cas, will you do me the honor of being my Valentine, today, tomorrow, and forever more?" Dean asked Cas with wide, hopeful jade green eyes.

_Please say yes, please. _

Cas was still looking at Dean in shock. Dean wondered if he was the one who made the mistake this time. If Cas didn't say anything, it would all be over. He might just kill himself. He stared into Cas's perfect blue eyes for a moment, trying to memorize his face in case he never saw it again. Then, he heard Cas whisper, "Do you love me?" With a tear rolling down his face.

Dean's heart jumped in relief and he stole one of Cas's favorite quotes from Harry Potter.

Dean nodded. "Always."

"Then, yes." Cas replied, louder, with the biggest smile Dean had ever seen. Dean face broke into a blinding smile as well. Dean saw tears rolling down Cas's face but realized they were tears of joy. He pulled Cas into their second, much better, kiss.

He heard all of their friends cheering with relief that the UST was finally over, then the entire auditorium cheered. This time, they didn't care that everyone was watching. They had finally found their love.

Unknown to them, there was one person watching that was not happy about the relationship and was beginning to plot their demise. John Winchester, the ultimate homophobe, and Dean's cruel sperm donor (because he was never a father to Sam or Dean).

TO BE CONTINUED

FOR REAL THIS TIME

**AN-I love being evil.**

GOOD LUCK LIVING


End file.
